The Girl With The Fox in Her Soul
by Mikio Hayashi
Summary: When the most powerful of all Tailed Demons attacks the Village Hidden in The Leaves, one man will rise to the occasion and defeat the beast. The daughter born, will rise out of the ashes of her dead parents, like a Phoenix. But she's far from a Phoenix... She appears as your regular girl, but she has the soul of a Fox. FemNaruSasu. One sided relationships on the side.


This is my first Story! Please be nice.

I don't use Japanese honorifics in my stories, because I feel as though if you use Japanese Jutsu names, and Japanese honorifics, you might as well make the entire story Japanese! Plus, I'm too lazy to look up Japanese Jutsu names. I don't even know where to find them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because I am not an amazing genius like Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I a good drawer. xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine Breakerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Old Man Hiruzen was in a bad mood.

For one, he was Hokage again. Hokage meant Paperwork, Paperwork meant work, work meant interrupted retirement...

Two, one of his closest friends, Minato Namikaze was dead, along with Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato's wife.

Three, Minato's daughter was still alive, but was a newborn, and had no parents to take care of her. Not to mention that she was also the host of the Kyuubi... A Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki always get it the hardest in the villages. Who could talk the citizen council, village elders, and that old Warmonger Danzo into leaving Naruko alone?

One brave motherfucker.

Another scare was breeding. Naruko was a girl... and a Jinchuuriki. If the council wanted to harness that power, effectively making supersoldiers, all they had to do was organize a marriage with whoever they deemed necessary, and there they have it, they get their toys. Of course, if Naruko were anything like her father, she would never give up, and be a genuine person.

What could get troublesome, is Naruko being a carbon copy of Kushina... There's a reason that Kushina was dubbed "The Bloody Red Hot Habanero"

Who knows... Naruko does look a lot like her father. Piercing Ocean Blue eyes, and Bold Blonde hair. She had the whisker marks, that would portray her as a Jinchuuriki, too. Every Jinchuuriki is unique. Always has some weird quality. Some, it occurs in personality, others, it occurs in appearance. It's a good thing that Minato made it so that Naruko wouldn't end up looking like a fox or something.

The Fire Shadow sat in his office, holding Naruko for the better part of three hours, before deciding to actually think of some excuses for the council.

_"Oh, Naruko... just what do you have in store for you?"_

Hiruzen called for an ANBU member. Specifically Dog. He could trust Dog with Naruko.

Dog immediately appeared in Hiruzen's office.

"Lord Hokage, you requested me?" Dog queried.

"Dog, I'd like you to quit the ANBU." The Hokage said. "I need you to take on a burden. I know one was already placed on you. Exactly a week ago, in fact."

"What're you asking of me, Lord Hokage?"

"I'm asking you to be a Jonin again," Hiruzen answered. "I'm also asking you to take care of this girl."

Dog was taken aback. He didn't know this girl, and he had no attachments to anyone but Sensei, Obito, and Rin. They're all gone, though.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Hokage," Dog started. "I don't even know..." This is where Dog was interrupted, as Hiruzen spoke. "Ah, but you do know her. Look closely at her, and answer me this, who does she look like?"

Dog was gaping at the girl's features. "Blue eyes... Golden Blonde Hair... This is..."

"Minato's daughter," Hiruzen finished.

"But she died with Minato and Kushina... At least that's what I thought," Dog said.

Kakashi, I need you to take care of her. You're no longer ANBU Black Ops from here on out.. She's a Jinchuuriki, a girl, she has no parents, nothing," Hiruzen explained. "I can't take care of her, Kakashi. I have to take on the duties as Hokage. You had the closest ties to Minato, other than his wife."

Kakashi was not older than Twenty. He was still too young to raise a child. He sure did learn fast, though.

"Well, it's Sensei's daughter. Honestly, how can I refuse? I looked up to him as a father, so it only makes sense if I'm the one to take care of his daughter," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen smiled at Kakashi, and handed him Naruko. "Your place is probably too small for you and her. Go stay in the Ninja highrise. The rooms there should be enough for you and Naruko to at least survive. You should do fine there."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said.

"You're welcome, Kakashi. I think I should be the one thanking you. You're doing Minato, Kushina, and I a great favor. Be careful, she's bound to be a prodigy, if she's anything like Minato," Hiruzen esplained to Kakashi as he walked out of the office.

With that said, Kakashi left the Hokage's office with the little girl. Kakashi always watched all his closest people die. A week ago, his sensei died. The one closest to him, other than Hiruzen.

_"I doubt you're going to die anytime soon, Naruko. Your mother, Kushina, was from the Uzumaki clan. They were known for three great talents. One was Kenjutsu, the art of the sword. Another, Fuinjutsu, or sealing techniques. Longevity and vitality runs in your blood. Your average lifespan could be until you're One Hundred and Twenty years old. For now, I just have to watch how you do."_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi walked to his apartment. During his and Hiruzen's conversation, Kakashi was given a key. The key was for a a room in the Highrise where Jonin stayed. Kakashi himself became a Jonin at age Twelve, eight years ago.

It wasn't time to ponder upon why he didn't live there eight years ago. It was already four-o-clock. He needed to go buy some things for Naruko. If he was going to be a father figure, he sure had to act like one. Kakashi made his way up to his room on the seventh floor. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a nicely sized living room. There was a hallway to the right, which branched off into two rooms.

_"Why would a single shinobi need two rooms? Would one be for utility? Nevertheless, I guess the extra room needs to be for Naruko," _Kakashi thought.

He saw that there was already furniture set up. Beds, couches, a dining room table that could seat two people. It was understandable. A shinobi, especially a Jonin was busy with many missions, and really didn't have time to unpack boxes for a whole year. There was a stock of nonperishable foods, such as soups, sausage, and other staples. All in all, it was satisfying to not have to unpack anything except for the things he needed. He had to bring a week's supply of clothes. Luckily, that's all he had.

"Summoning Jutsu," whispered Kakashi, as he summoned his trusty companion, Pakkun. "Kakashi, whatchya need?" Pakkun asked.

"Pakkun, the Fourth's daughter is in that room over there," Kakashi replied, pointing at the room on the left. "I need to go run some errands. Can you take care of her?"

Kakashi knew the answer to that question. Pakkun was always up for anything. While Pakkun couldn't really do anything, he was a better alternative to nothing. Plus, Pakkun could talk.

Kakashi left to go buy what Naruko needed. Just what was in store for the two over the next few years?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine Breakerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

What'djya think? R&R!

Oh, by the way, doesn't matter how many Reviews I get, I'm still gonna update as much as possible. If I feel like I'm getting too much negativity, though, I may have to discontinue the story. I don't want to discontinue my first story!


End file.
